Tea Shop
by LazyKT
Summary: Every likable character who dies in Naruto ends up in a strange tea shop. Who knew? [This is really random]


Kushina and Minato were sipping their tea in the shop conveniently labeled "Tea Shop of Those who Suffered Unfortunate Deaths". It was a nice day and the tea was calming. Minato looked up to Kushina and smiled "I wonder if anyone will be joining us today."

At that moment the bell at the door jingled as a very feminine looking male walked in and sat down. The waiter brought him some tea and he looked to the two sitting at the next table over "Hello. I'm Haku."

"I'm Minato and this is my wife Kushina," Minato smiled "nice day, isn't it?" he commented.

"Yes indeed it is. Does it get busy here?" Haku inquired.

"Not often. Company is nice, but there aren't that many who suffer tragic deaths anymore." Kushina answered.

The door opened again as Zabuza walked in and sat down across from Haku, "You too?" he asked, not really sounding that surprised. Zabuza nodded as he sipped his tea.

"That blonde kid is something." He said. He looked over to Kushina and Minato "I'm Zabuza" he said rather unenthused.

"Nice to meet you" Minato replied.

"Huh, you actually look a lot like the kid who did me in." Zabuza said.

"Do I now? Hm. I thought this place was only for good people." Minato looked at Zabuza confused.

"Yes, last minute redemptions and all." Zabuza answered, Haku nodding in agreement.

"Ah." Kushina said as everyone took a sip of their tea. Silence fell over them for a bit. The bell rang again and the Fourth Kazekage entered.

"Hello fourth Hokage." The Kazekage nodded to Minato and sat down to join them. "This place is surprisingly full."

"It's been an awfully busy day." Kushina mentioned, "What happened to you fourth Kazekage?"

"Orochimaru, not surprisingly." He said unamused.

Sarutobi now joined them in the Tea shop "Good afternoon, Fourth" he said sitting down at their table.

"Lord third, what happened to you?" Minato said slightly concerned.

"Orochimaru." Sarutobi stated.

"It seems he has been a big problem lately." Minato responded as the Kazekage nodded.

Gaara entered then nodding to his father "Good afternoon."

"You too?" the Fourth Kazekage asked surprised.

"No, I'm just visiting. Say hi to Lazy Chiyo for me." Gaara said as he left.

"Hm. Kids these days. They just don't know how to stay dead." The Fourth Kazekage watched Gaara leave.

Lady Chiyo waved to Gaara outside the window and then walked in "Damn kids." She said before laughing crazily. She walked over and sat down next to the Fourth Kazekage.

"What just happened with Gaara?" The Kazekage asked.

"He was killed by a group of missing nin. I brought him back to life." Chiyo said stubbornly.

"I wonder why so many people are joining us today." Kushina looked to her husband.

Asuma entered and sat next to Hiruzen "Hello father. Nice day isn't it?"

"Yes it is. How did you end up here?" the old Hokage asked.

"Akatski." He said dully, pulling out a cigarette, opting for that over the tea. Everyone sipped their tea.

Jiraiya came through the door now. He sat down next to his former student. "Hey Minato, long time no see!" He said with a grin.

"Jiraiya sensei!" Minato said smiling. He didn't want to know what happened to his old mentor.

Itachi soon followed. He leaned against the back wall quietly and sipped the tea given to him.

Nagato came in and joined Itachi. He looked at Minato for a moment "Hm, you're his father." He then turned to Jiraiya "Hello sensei."

Jiraiya nodded to his former student.

Danzo opened the door when he was suddenly stopped. Itachi glared at him "I think you are looking for the place next door."

Danzo glared and turned around to enter the shop with a sign hanging over it that read "The Tea Shop of Those We Wanted To Die a More Painful Death".

Konan then took her place next to Nagato. Then the place really started to fill up with first seven of the jinjuriki and then a large number of important war casualties.

"Oh my, this place is getting really crowded, ya know?" Kushina commented.

In came Inoichi and Shikaku soon followed by Neji. There was barely enough room for anyone to move now in the tiny tea shop. Minato and Kushina look around at the room of which was not to long ago all too empty.

"Why did all of these people join us today?" Minato asked.

Neji smirked "They all died for different reasons, but the one thing everyone in here has in common has one name. Naruto Uzamaki."

They all laughed and as the sun went down the tea shop emptied as everyone went to their new homes in the afterlife. Neji stayed behind, seeing as he was the last one in today meant he had greeting duty tomorrow.


End file.
